The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various electrical components and magnetic assemblies comprise wires or windings that must be terminated on electrically conductive pins. For example, the wires of power transformers used in cellular phone chargers, and other auxiliary transformers that employ thin wires, are typically terminated on pins of a connector. Particularly, the pins are typically retained by, or formed with, an electrically insulative connector such that the pins are connectable to a circuit board to provide electrical connection of wires with the circuit board. For example, one or more distal ends, or tips, of the pins can be inserted into circuit board vias and soldered in place to form an electrical connection between the pin and the circuit board, and thus, between the wires and the circuit board.
Generally, the pins are retained within a pin pocket of a connector base and extend beyond one or more sides of the connector base. Additionally, the base typically includes standoffs that extend along the length of each pin to protect the pins from damage. The standoffs are oriented parallel with, and just adjacent to, the pins, leaving a substantially consistent space between the pins and the standoffs. To terminate, or connect, the wires to the pins, the wires are typically wrapped around the pins several times, e.g., eight times, in order to hold each wire tightly on the respective pin. Solder is then typically applied to bond the wire to the pin.
The process of wrapping the wire around the pins several times is time consuming and requires certain lengths of wire, both of which increase the manufacturing cost.